mysteryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Conald
Conald is the protagonist of Mystery World. He is the Third Emperor of the world. He is referred to as the greatest and most powerful person of the universe. He has access to a very powerful kinjutsu - Imagination Jutsu. He is also the jinchūriki of the Twenty-Tails, thus also having access to its unique and extremely powerful Kekkei Senmon - Creation Release. Background ﻿ At the time of his birth, Conald was actually the combined version of two identical personas, both who has the same name. One was born in Earth, who has great intelligence and speed, lack of ability and strength; one was born in Mystery World, who is the vice versa. When both met, both were faced off by their teacher, Mr. Clee, who tried to assassinate both of them so that, as he already knew, a legend would not be born. However, despite his kidnapping and imprisonment of the identical personas, both of them combined together to become the legendary Conald. In the end, the newborn Conald defeated Mr. Clee. At some point in time, Conald was adopted by the Six Gods of Gielinor. They created the legendary technique - the Imagination Jutsu, and instilled that power into Conald. Personality As a young lad, Conald was extremely jovial and enthusiastic who loved games and fun activities. He also gained a personal liking towards studying as he stated that it was fun having stored knowledge in his brain. He was, however, insensitive, as he was unable to understand many people's grief and thus extremely unhelpful in counseling. After being bullied physically and psychologically by several mates, he fueled up hatred and became insane. This led to a sudden gain of sensitivity, as he was able to understand the pain he felt and could apply it to others. In battle, he was quite nervous in whether he would lose, as seen many times in Part I. In Part II, after the hibernation, Conald's personality drastically changed. In comparison to his former self, he became extremely focused, calm, serious and unsmiling. He seemed to look down on weaker opponents, and a very powerful killing intent, which resulted in his development in malevolence. He was stated to be very cruel, as he wouldn't let weaker enemies such as the Mahjarrat minions live. Conald also had a seemingly humourless personality, as he would take jokes seriously. After his Main Path was killed by Siajori and Kimiron, he realized his attitude towards others was nothing more of becoming evil and malevolent, and started turning over a new leaf towards the end of Part II, as he stated that after seeing his guardians killed, he would not let anyone stand in his way of protecting his closest friends. He also created his own new ideals, for example, one quote would be "Even the most powerful person must not lose sight of himself or others." As he grew to his first teenage year, Conald became relaxed in nature and gained a sense of humour, as well as becoming sensible and sensitive, while still focused, calm and serious. As he reunited with the rebels in Part III, Conald wanted to invite them to help him. It was stated that he valued friendship and he needed friends due to his unstable childhood. He also held grudges against the one of the major antagonists of the entire series, Jinyi Low, due to his constant insults, arrogance and stupidity. This could be seen during the massacre that Conald would mercilessly kill him, only that he would allow him to live on a whim. Despite being able to defeat many powerful opponents, thus concluding that he was extremely powerful, Conald was not arrogant. He also would give praise to his opponents, even those whom he held grudges to, such as Jinyi, whom he praised him for his mastery of the Susanoo, and the Dreamer Walk Technique. Conald also have taken a love of fighting, and he oftens refers fighting as 'dancing'. During the start of Part IV, when he reunited with Bryan, he considered him like a brother, and immediately became close to him. Conald disliked traitors, as seen when he fought the rebels mercilessly despite what he had done for him prior to their betrayal. Conald so far had taken some enjoyment in wars, except fake wars, as seen in the Candidate Fifth War, which Jinyi declared. Conald also was prone to outbursts due to Samuel's pervertic attitude, and sulking when he felt down. In Part V, he reunited with his closest brothers. He had shown great excitement to have seen them again, and that he would like to stay with them on Earth, leaving Mystery World in the hands of the reincarnated Shuraidu and Betkir. Over the series, Conald becomes more idealistic and wise, as proven many times during Part IV and V. Appearance Amongst almost all characters in the entire series, Conald has a lot of changes to his clothings, especially his own facial features. Throughout the whole series, he has rather medium-sized eyes and when he activates the Sharingan, of course, his inner eyeball turns red from dark brown and black, as well as having the three tomoes. He has dimples when he smiles, and a curved nose. Perhaps his most notable feature was his hair, where it which was cut short during Part I, when he was a kid. He wore a brass crown on his head, with diamonds engraved on it. He wore a plain green top and dark blue-purple jeans, as well as an amulet of glory around his neck. He also wore a skillcape of what seems to be mastery of all skills. In Part II, then, his height has drastically increased and his appearance totally changed. Since then, he wore a red cloak, and his hair has grown much longer, touching his bottom end of his head. He has a fake heart core engraved on his chest, and wore a red sash, and his same blue-purple jeans. From then, he also wore a Mysterian pair of shoes. Towards the end of Part II, after his first Main Path has ceased to be alive, and sometimes in Part III, he wore a greyish robe top with two red sashes covering his abdomen. He always open the top half of his robe top. Inside he wears a shirt similar to Itachi's. He still wears his red sash. He has a greyish robe bottom, but now he has a dark blue pair of jeans. Sometimes, he sheaths his katana behind him. After that, most of the time thereafter, he removes his robe top and wears a long sleeved, red-black striped, collarless teenage shirt. He also wears the amulet of glory with the teenage shirt. Some point in time during the Dark Trio Arc, when he was facing off Mr. Cloner, he wore his same red cloak again, but now wearing the teenage shirt, as well as the dark blue jeans. He can also remove the red cloak. In Part IV, his appearance changed overall once again. He has cut his hair to his school's requirement and wore a Singaporean casual t-shirt (unbuttoned) and a white coloured shirt. He also wears the same dark blue jeans. However, at a point in time, he wore a turquoise blazer with his school's logo, and grey long pants. Inside this clothings, he has a long sleeve white (businessman) shirt. After that, during the Sixth War, he wore a robe similar to the Akatsuki robe, but without any emblazoned red clouds. Again, he opens up his top half of the robe, revealing him wearing the same casual outfit. He also wear this in the Invasion of Karah Arc. Later, wearing a black jacket, which is, of course, unzipped for the top half. With the same dark blue jeans, he wears a crimson-red short-sleeved, collarless shirt with a IMAD sign on it. Recently, he wore a set of outfit similar to that of Madara Uchiha whenever he is battling. Outside battles, he lacks the red armour, seen wearing the traditional outfit of the Uchiha - a purple top as well as jeans. Abilities Referred to as the ultimate person in the universe, Conald is undoubtedly very powerful. Even at his young age, he was able to defeat many powerful enemies who were known to have massacred many other people. He is still so powerful he is holding the title of Emperor in Mystery World, a title that were held by two more people, Shuraidu and Betkir, until their eventual deaths. He also single-handedly fought the rebels when they were in their first training and, despite being defeated, he had not gone to his fullest strength, claiming that he had only used a very small portion of his ability. In fact, his very presence on a battlefield was already so menacing it was suggested that it required a hundred powerful people to defeat him by Mr. Cloner during the Fifth War. Despite the combined efforts of the rebels during the Investiture, he was still not going at full strength. Even his final Susanoo was enough to instill fear into a reincarnated Jinyi Low, who had his chakra molecules duplicated and had his strength enhanced ten times more than before. Fighting the reincarnated Jinyi was so far, he said, was the toughest battle he ever took part in, suggesting that his strength is beyond the reincarnated Jinyi. This became a testament to Conald's incredible power, which even some people thought he had the power of a god. Sensory Perception One of Conald's most notable abilities is his skilled perception of sensing others. Regarded as one of the more skilled sensors, he could sense other people and chakra in various ways. Sense of Smell Conald had an ability to sense others' presence and chakra through the sense of smell. It is a passive ability that he could activate and deactivate whenever he wishes. By just inhaling, he could sense people nearby, which allowed him to be rarely caught off-guard. He could also go deeper into sensing their chakra, by inhaling more. He could estimate the level of chakra of the person. However, this sense of smell has also granted him the ability to sense others' feelings. Examples were sensing the malice and hatred of his opponents and the grief of his brothers. In which how it helped him in battles, as said by him, is not known yet. Skin Sensitivity Ninjutsu Imagination Technique Having received this gift from his adoptive fathers, Conald has access to a very powerful kinjutsu - the Imagination Technique - which is also referred to as the most powerful and dangerous technique ever known. It has the known abilities to copy anything, create anything and cheat in many ways, which Conald then said that the parent technique has its 3C rules - Copy, Create, Cheat. The Supercopy Technique allows its user to copy anything - techniques of all kinds, movements of anything or anyone. This also enables him to retain any technique he copies, provided he knows how to use them. The Supercreate Techique allows him to create anything - techniques, items, even the tiny bit of particles such as molecules, or a whole new planet. Lastly, the Supercheat Technique enables him to turn anything to his advantage or create any rule - even calling an order of death - which, however has a risk behind it. Due to the fact that if he uses the Supercheat Technique to kill someone immediately, he can be cursed for years, he avoids using it. Nature Transformation At a young age, he was able to master the Ice Release, a Kekkei Genkai combined by the Water and Wind Releases. With this Kekkei Genkai, he was able to produce icicles and manipulate enormous hands made up of ice or snow. He was even able to unleash a blizzard, countering the extreme hot weather. Towards the end of Part I, he froze everyone in ice, allowing everyone in the world to hibernate and grow at the same time. He then also acquired the Fire Release, which allowed him to perform various fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Going beyond that, he could perform the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation which required many Water Release ninjutsu to counter, the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Sphere Technique, which has the passive ability to absorb any gas, increasing its explosion limit, and the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, which could incinerate anything. Using the Supercopy Technique, he was also able to acquire all other Kekkei Genkai natures, and even the Kekkei Tōta. What he acquired the best was various Kekkei Senmon that his closest friends have. He had even acquired the Kekkei Senmon, Creation Release, after having full control of the Twenty-Tails. With the Creation Release, he could enhance any technique or further empower the Supercreate Technique, which all of the time, turns anything that is aligned with the Creation Release into a greenish colour version of the technique. Bukijutsu Conald possesses a wide range of weaponry throughout the entire series. His first weapon he ever used was the Staff of Immortality, a strong staff capable of casting spells. Another notable weapon was the chakra rods, which were mainly used for disruption of his opponents' chakra, and stabbing. A gunbai was also used - the one he used had the durability to stop powerful Fire Release techniques, and even a Tailed Beast Ball. He also developed the Gunbai Barrier Technique, where he channels his chakra through his gunbai to create a large barrier capable of repelling any large weapons thrown with very strong forces. Other weaponry included many kunais and shurikens, which he is very proficient with throwing them - in fact, very accurately. Chains are also known to have been used by him, as seen when he fought Jinyi in the Camp. He also possessed many swords, scythes, longbows and crossbows. Kenjutsu Conald was also known to be a skilled and versatile swordsman, as seen when he fought many of Karah's clones using melee weaponry. He was able to disarm one of the clones effortlessly and commandeer the sword, using it to cut down many clones with seemingly relative ease, even sometimes holding the sword in a reverse grip. His speed was so great that none of the clones managed to block his attacks, or even have any time to react. One of his trademark weapons was his Life Katana. It was capable of holding chakra and unleashing chakra slashes from a distance. Dōjutsu Sharingan Having acquired the Sharingan when using the Supercopy Technique against Shisui Uchiha, he was able to master it within a short time, thus having access to its generic abilities, such as predicting movements and paralysing an opponent with a genjutsu with a single glance. Conald is able to use these abilities in conjunction with his taijutsu and weapons skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defence. The perceptive abilities of his Sharingan were also considerable as when he was able to differentiate a pure clone from the user, despite the fact that a pure clone's chakra is of a very similar level as the user's. Having the Sharingan also allows him to have access to two of the Uchiha's powerful forbidden techniques, the Izanagi and Izanami. Mangekyō Sharingan Conald awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after killing Ashwani, whom he initially considered him as someone close to him, until he given up on him. This gave him access to his own unique technique, Kamiyonanayo, which has many unique properties. He had also gained access to the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi - some of the dōjutsu he is extremely powerful at, as seen in many battles where he could control them with such ease - and in turn, he was able to use the Susanoo, which is coincidentally similar to Madara Uchiha's version, except Conald's Susanoo is white in colour. He also could combine his Susanoo with the Creation Release chakra, giving the Susanoo a turquoise colour. His Susanoo's defensive capabilities are high, even in its ribcage state, having withstood even his own Tengai Shinsei, which is one of the abilities of Susanoo after also awakening the Rinnegan. It wields straightened and curved blades in the right hand of each side, which when used by Susanoo's final form, are capable of destroying even the strongest defensive mansions and mountains - even Jinyi's Susanoo when his chakra molecules were multiplied ten times, making his Susanoo supposedly ten times stronger. Conald was also able to use the Yasaka Magatama, which he also customised with several Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Senmon - some examples are the Magnet Release: Yasaka Magatama, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama and Creation Release: Yasaka Magatama. Conald's Susanoo's final form is an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armour, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu with armour, and the trademark pillbox hat-like adornment on the forehead is split down the middle from the beak downwards where the normal Susanoo underneath is revealed. Along this armour, which seems much more fluid than the other known Susanoo's, are holes at the end. In its stabilised form, the Susanoo dons an outer armour and a samurai outfit. It also has four arms, two plated ones which hold a pair of katana in sheaths, the other pair of which wields them. Several opponents suggested that his Susanoo's power is comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. He also could use his Susanoo to equip the Twenty-Tails as an armour, increasing its offensive and defensive abilities almost infinitely. Before discovering the Susanoo, he transplanted a copy of Itachi's eyes into his, gaining access to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, enhancing all his dōjutsu capabilities. Rinnegan Since having the Wood Release chakra - also meaning Hashirama's chakra - he could use the Rinnegan, awakened shortly after forming his final Susanoo for the first time. Conald possesses the ability to switch between both it, and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will. He also could use the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan simultaneously, where he used Amaterasu and Susanoo while having activated his Rinnegan - although, it is unknown whether he could use the techniques granted by the Rinnegan while activating the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan - and he is very unlikely to be able to. Conald is able to use the Six Paths Technique, as seen using all the abilities such as the Deva Path, its abilities being the properties of repulsion and attraction. When these abilities were combined with his Susanoo, he can pull two massive meteorites towards the battlefield from the atmosphere above. Even if the first meteorite was slowed down and stopped, the second one would strike the first, ensuring their collision. Using this technique just a single time, Conald devastated the entire battlefield during the Sixth War. Taijutsu Chakra Manipulation Jinchūriki Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Weaknesses Motion Sickness Tuberculosis Stats Return of the Gods ﻿ Twins Met to Talk Arc Note: This is Conald's first appearance. Conald in Falador gave Amenthysto of DarkScape new powers using a spell which words he didn't like the most (probably because he thought that the words were very idiotic that it would embarass him). When Conald found out that the DarkScapian had executed his parents, he and Amenthysto of RuneScape had placed Amenthysto of DarkScape, whose memory was lost and he lost conciousness, in DarkScape where he would not escape easily. ﻿ Part I Part II Part III﻿ Part IV Trivia *Conald has a love of drinking a lot of water, in which he refers himself as a water container. *According to the database: **Conald's hobbies are reading, solving mathematics questions and hanging out with his brothers. **Conald's favourite food are anything that taste good to him, while he dislikes chilli and anything very spicy. **Conald's favourite words are "willpower", "brothers" and "perseverance". **Conald has no one particular in mind whom he wishes to fight, however he would enjoy a fight anytime. ***Sometimes, he refers fighting as "dancing". Quotes * To a reincarnated Jinyi: "Shut up, you idiot. I have been intolerant of your arrogance and noisy outbursts. Let me put you back to sleep, then I can be at peace." * One of his catchphrases: "Now, who would like to dance?" * Reference to his skill superiority: "It would be boring if I am better than anyone in anything." * Ideal to Nicholas: "Those who do not acknowledge themselves are bound to fail." Category:Characters